


You got my mind spinning.

by skyblue993



Series: Sterek oneshots collection. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward!Stiles, Fluff, Honestly it's a mess, Italian Cuisine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, This my first time writing for this pair so be gentle with me okay? lol, awkward first date, shy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: Stiles doesn't think their date could go any worse, yet, it does.





	

“So, huh.. this is nice..”

  
Stiles's almost tempted to slap himself as soon as the words slip out of his lips. It doesn't matter how many times he's been sipping from the glass of Sauvignon blanc in the last twenty-three minutes –- Yes. Stiles has been keeping counts-- in a stupid attempt to swallow down the lump formed in his throat, but for the first time in Stiles life, alcohol has declined his friendship request, leaving him on his own device to get rid of the nervousness flooding through his whole body, in this exact moment.

Stiles holds back a groan from leaving his mouth because Stiles is the best conversationalist _Stiles Stilinski_ has ever met and Stiles Stilinski has never been this awkward around people. Ever! God, He's probably one of the last people on Earth capable of engaging  _–_ _with genuine enthusiasm--_  early morning conversations with old ladies at the bus station, reminiscing old memories about the time they've spent apart from their husbands during the war.

Stiles would never get tired of listening to those tear-jerking love stories.

Anyway, the heart of the matter is: Stiles has always been able to successfully engage conversations with  _anyone.._ but there's always a first time, isn't it?

“Yeah..” Derek Hale exhales, picking at the portion of appetizers in his plate. He looks like he'd want to be anywhere but in Stiles's company, right now.

Stiles can't possibly blame him.

They have been sitting at this table for how long? Thirty-three long, heavy minutes already? Stiles has to be sure so he checks the time on his watch and gives another small sigh, which he's sure, doesn't go unnoticed by his date, Completely oblivious that maybe to Derek's ears it might sound like an indication of sufferance caused by the company of his presence. _Nope._ The thought doesn't remotely cross his mind in the slightest. Then, it's like being doused by a cold shower when he raises his gaze and meets the wince of hurt spreading across Derek's features. His heart stutters in his chest, realizing that checking the time every four minutes or so while being on a date is rude as fuck.

Derek doesn't talk much after that but honestly, it really doesn't make a difference since they've been engaged in this mutual silence treatment pretty much since the moment they sat down at this table. Stiles sighs,  _internally this time_.

He sadly realizes that it's in Derek nature being this quiet. He's being completely true to himself. It's Stiles the one that, from the way it's squirming on his chair and obsessively checks the time, is sending the wrong message, consequently screwing up his chances with Derek.

Stiles would lie if he said that it wasn't exactly what attracted and triggered the crush he's been holding into the most hidden corner of his heart until the moment cute, nerdy, shy, attorney Derek Hale has showed up into his office, three days earlier and asked him, his voice sounding incredibly small and hopeful.

“Hey.. so, I wanted to ask you--”

Stiles looked up, staring at this gorgeous human being struggling to find words.

“Huh.. W-would you like t-to go out with me?”

Stiles heart skipped beats at the promise behind those words but he still wanted, _needed,_ to check. “As a date?”

Derek fixed his glasses as he gave a nod of his head, a bashful blush creeping over his cheeks as he murmured a feeble, hopeful. “Sure.”

Derek's eyes locked with Stiles and it only took that longing exchange of looks for Stiles to figure that he wasn't the only one currently having breathing troubles.

“O-Okay.” Derek smiled.

“Okay.” Stiles smiled as well because how could he not to? It's unusual to witness that bright, genuine smile taking over Derek's lips that tend to grow fond into his eyes as well but Stiles couldn't ask more because every time Derek smiles at him, it's a pure and beyond special moment between the two of them.

 _But now._. that  _magic spark_  seems like fading away completely, causing Stiles mind to get caught in a whirlwind of doubts, fears, thoughts, questions assaulting him all at once; What if it has only been in his head this whole time? What if they work better as co-workers? What if Derek is too perfect for him? What if this lump in his throat is just a warning bell telling him to let this go? Just like the bulging vein on his temple, which is only  _mildly concerning_  in comparison to the myriads of problems currently flooding through Stiles mind, at the moment.

“Stiles?” Derek's voice sounds worried and the level of concern can only increase across Derek's features when Stiles, panting,  _sweating,_ going paler with each passing seconds, Stiles looks up with eyes blown wide, almost dilated.

“You okay?”

Stiles blinks like he's just being jerked awake by a bucket of ice hitting him right in the face, which if taking into account the way his face is burning with heat, really doesn't sound like a bad idea, after all.

“Y-Yeah.. I..” He trails off with a sigh, unable to go further than that.

 _Damn lump,_ he curses under his breath as He wipes some sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of the soft sweater he's wearing, only later, realizing with horror that it might be considered as bad etiquette to do in a fancy restaurant like that, but alas. That's too late for that kind of thoughts, right now. What's done is done.

He decides to ignore the look of pure distaste being thrown in his way by the waiter, coming to their table to serve their orders. He's momentarily distracted by Derek's soft voice murmuring a polite “Thank you.” to the waiter before staring at his own plate and then at Derek's who had the good sense to order linguini with clam sauce.

“Is something wrong with your plate?” Derek asks him. Stiles gives a breathless laugh as in astonishment because apparently, God is bored to tears and decided to conspire against him, tonight.

Thing is.. Stiles has never been to an Italian restaurant before so he's consequently uneducated about Italian cuisine beyond belief. He didn't want to look like a complete imbecile to Derek's eyes so when Derek has decided, after like three friction of seconds, what he wanted, he just picked the first appetible thing on the menu.

“I'll take Puttanesca.”

Derek smiled as for approbation and yes, okay. Stiles should have been more focused on what the waiter was asking him instead of losing himself into the depth of Derek's eyes, that lit up by the dim light of the candle were a sight to behold. If Stiles would have been more focused, he would have heard the waiter ask if he was allergic to some of the ingredients since Puttanesca recipe contains anchovies, capers, olives, red peppers.. but, alas, staring into Derek's eyes was Stiles number one priority back then and this? _This is his divine punishment._

"I--" He doesn't even know how to say it without looking like a moron to Derek, but he decides that from how the night's prospecting, that has been already settled, so he just goes for the latter.

He spills the beans.

"I'm allergic to capers."

He gives a loud sigh of resignation, waiting for Derek's reaction which at first is just a disbelieving look steadily growing wider across his face.  Stiles sees the motion of Derek's lips slowly twitching upwards almost if he's debating himself between laughing or--

"It's not a joke." Stiles cares to explain, giving a small, nervous laugh.

"I wish it was.." He adds then, with embarrassment filling his voice. 

Derek looks genuinely confused and, as he waits for him to say something, _anything,_ he can't help but let his eyes to flicker down to his plate, momentarily being neglected.

 _…_ _Because of him being a problematic mess_ , His mind concludes the thought for him.

"Y-You should eat.. It's going to get cold."

Derek blinks as he's just gotten awake, then he shakes his head, a firm, determinate edge in his voice that turns Stiles on beyond belief. Where has he hidden this side of him this whole time? "No way. No."

"Derek, it's okay. I'll just order something else." Stiles says with a small smile quirking over his lips. Thank God he hasn't asked him why he's ordered that if there are capers in it...

"Why have you ordered that, anyway?" 

"I spoke too soon." Stiles thinks, feeling heat rising in his cheeks.

"The waiter literally asked you--"

Stiles's eyes squeeze shut as the pent-up tension flooding through his whole body throughout the whole night boils to its breaking point. There's no way tonight could go any worse, Stiles realizes also caring to explain to God that this unspoken statement doesn't ensue a damn challenge and he find himself spitting the words out. "You!"

_Well, sort of._

Derek's mouth falls agape in shock. Again, Stiles doesn't blame him for it. He should probably elaborate his thoughts in a clearer way, _for humans to understand,_ so to speak.

"You. I.. I wasn't listening to a single world that _dude with unibrow_ said, because of your eyes!"

"My eyes." Derek repeats slowly, as to make sure he's heard correctly.

"Yes. Dude.. your eyes are unreal!”

"Thank you." Derek blushes. Stiles just rolls his eyes because, excuse him? He's trying to force words out his throat, _messily okay_ , but he's really struggling and Derek's bashful smile growing over his lips, that allow Stiles to get a glimpse of those adorable bunny teeth, doesn't help his case.

This needs to stop. Stiles decides. _Right now._

"Could you not be adorable for one second, please?"

Derek's eyes grow wide in surprise for the slightest second before nodding, biting back a smile. Stiles rolls his eyes because apparently being not adorable for a second is not part of Derek's genetic. Okay. He can roll with that..

"I think you're adorable too, by the way." Derek has a fond look in his eyes that makes Stiles' knees go weak. God thing he's sitting. He might not be able to walk home on his own legs but then, if Derek offers to...

Stiles clears his throat, clearing his mind from sinful thoughts involving dessert and a more casual, less clothing, setting. 

He's being abruptly dragged back to the real world when he hears Derek's voice, rough but firm, asking the waiter. "Excuse me, sir? The check, please."

Stiles's eyes go wide in confusion as he stutters out "B-but you.. the pasta--"

"I got chocolate soufflès, back at my place.." Derek grins, wriggling his eyebrow suggestively. Stiles feels his cheeks grow warm but he manages to smile back. Then, Derek's voice becomes low-pitched as he leans over the table, like meaning to tell Stiles a secret or something. Stiles doesn't get it, at first (Not that he'll never complain about Derek's face being too close.) but then, it all comes back to him when Derek's voice, flirty as hell says, "I also got a new mattress on which, I really, really, really could use a second opinion." 

Breath gets caught in Stiles's throat at the delicious premise sweetly dripping from Derek's lips, which looks absolutely appetizing right now, by the way.

"I'd be happy to give my most honest opinion on that matter.. What an awful coworker would I bet to you if I'd let you sleep on a thing that could give you troubles through the night? I.. I'd never forgive myself.”

His gaze falls down on Derek's hand slightly brushing against his own and sending shivers over his spine with the slightest and most delicate touch of his fingers brushing over Stiles'.

"It's a date, then."

Derek's hand is warm and soft in his own as they walk out of the restaurant, then Stiles, being Stiles, says totally out of the blue. 

"Did you hear about the Italian chef that died?"

Derek's eyebrow furrow together, genuinely confused and _grieving_ over the news _._ "No, what happened?"

Stiles bites his bottom lip, holding back a laugh threatening to escape him. He feels the urge to make amend to himself for the way he's been holding back throughout the whole night. It wasn't fair to Derek of to _himself_ because no matter how bad his puns and how shitty his jokes are, how long he tends to babble about random things whilst jumping back and forth between various --and very often disconnected-- topics.  If Derek truly likes him, he'll stick around.

_"He pasta way."_

Derek's giggles fill the car and blend with his own like the most perfect melody ever heard, throughout the whole ride that leads to Derek's place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pair so I hope I made a good entrance lol (one can only hope lol)
> 
> You can find me on twitter: En_sky9 
> 
> Or tumblr: Skyblue993.
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to write a sequel but at the moment I don't feel particulary inspired for this one! I'm sorry!


End file.
